House On Fire
by anoniblast25
Summary: La ironía es que Lance quema aunque Keith sea el fuego. {VIÑETA} Publicado en Wattpad para el evento #SemanaKlance con el prompt Agua/Fuego; pasado a FFnet & AO3.


**HOLAAAAAAAAAA**

Hice esta viñeta para la #SemanaKlance que se celebró en la plataforma de Wattpad con el afán de expandir la comunidad hispana de Voltron Legendary Defender. Ahora lo paso aquí porque, sinceramente, es el mejor relato que me salió de los siete que hice :']

Gracias por pasarse a leer.

* * *

 **House On Fire**

 **O** currió en el asiento trasero del destartalado _Volkswagen_ la noche en que Keith se dio cuenta de que enamorarse era peligroso; algo en el pecho le quemaba cada que los lentos besos lo llevaban en un mar de emociones tan denso, y los latidos del corazón se le aceleraban conforme las rígidas manos de Lance lo aprisionaban desde la nuca. Durante largas pausas en que las caras tan cercanas habrían de combinar el aliento, palpando con los dedos por debajo de la ropa, rozando apenas la ardiente piel que a Keith tanto seguía por quemarle. Cayendo en el delirio, justo cuando las estrellas disipándose en el bruno cielo trajeron consigo la desesperación en el semblante de McClain. Repitiéndose el proceso, dejando a un Keith abatido apoyado en la puerta del auto con cigarro en mano, respirando la fría brisa del desierto al cual solían asistir durante las noches de verano; sentándose en el capote de la camioneta para observar la oscura llanura, escuchando el viejo y ochentero _playlist_ de Lance.

A veces las memorias le abrumaban de un solo golpe, haciéndole recordar la ocasión en la que se conocieron: tres de la madrugada, Keith en el volante con Pidge al copiloto. Cerveza y _Powerade_ de fresa en la mano de cada uno, disfrutando de la severa estación de radio que pasaba otra de las asquerosidades de The 1975 —específicamente _Love Me_ —, según él; ritmos pacientes pero movidos con los cuales la joven Holt pegaba brincos en el asiento y golpes en la ventanilla, cantando con emoción los versos. Estacionándose después de haber manejado al menos diez millas justo frente a la entrada de un _7-Eleven_ para comprar algunas cuantas porquerías y volver a tomar rumbo al mísero vecindario donde vivían, Keith esperó a su mejor amiga entre tanto las bocinas de la camioneta le surcaban los oídos aún con el atroz gusto culposo musical de la fémina mientras ella se limitaba a entrar al local; dejando la botella de la bebida en el asiento de atrás, prendiendo en su momento otro cigarrillo y guardando el encendedor entre los bolsillos de los vaqueros, minutos después de sentir a otro vehículo estacionándose a su lado debido al alto volumen de las melodías que rodeaban el ambiente, habría Keith de recorrer con la mirada el _Chevy_ de donde salía el conductor para entrar también al recinto. Así pues, luego de haberse bajado y recargado en el capó, Lance preguntó a sus acompañantes que le siguieron el paso si tenían algún encendedor, obteniendo sólo una respuesta negativa. Rodando los ojos, tomando camino él solo hacia los autos próximos donde hacía el mismo cuestionamiento, consiguiendo la misma respuesta que comenzaba a disgustarle. No tardó en llegar hasta la ventanilla de Keith, quien con el pitillo entre los dedos únicamente le sonrió.

—Amigo, ¿tienes _fuego_? —oyéndole ese tono combinado entre la cierta vergüenza y la emoción, Keith le asintió. Una sonrisa coqueta de Lance fue suficiente para que Kogane alzara sus dos cejas— ¿Te molestaría…? —y señalándole el cigarro entre sus labios, el cuerpo de Lance se pegó a la puerta del _Volkswagen_.

Pensar en prestarle el encendedor para que el sujeto lo usara era la principal idea, pero sin consciencia alguna, hallándose a sí mismo prendiendo el objeto y ayudando al amigo en que la congelada brisa no apagara el borde del cigarro, Keith se limitó a morderse los labios; teniendo la cercanía con aquel extraño, dándose cuenta de que su atractivo no sólo le maravillaba los ojos, sino que también le hacía entender cientos de cosas que llegaron a los terrenos vacíos en la mentalidad de Keith.

Entendió ese preciso instante cuando los zarcos ojos le dedicaron una suave mirada, comenzando a charlar plácidamente durante algunos minutos antes de que Pidge subiera al auto con una bolsa más grande que ella, y con el conductor del vehículo contrario —cuyo nombre Lance confirmaba como Hunk— gritase a su copiloto para también largarse. Escribiendo números de teléfono en el antebrazo debido a la falta de papel, prometiendo llamarse en cuanto pudieran, Keith terminaría por soñar con la bonita cara del muchacho en el estacionamiento.

Ocurrió entonces, en el asiento trasero del destartalado _Volkswagen_ la primera noche en que salieron juntos con sus dos compinches hacia el desierto, el lugar recurrente donde Pidge y Keith iban a quejarse sobre la vida, el planeta, el amor y el universo. Cayendo pronto la madrugada, teniendo a una somnolienta Pidge en el asiento trasero cantando a todo pulmón los coros de _Fire Meet Gasoline_ con un ebrio Hunk hasta llegar a la ciudad, de nuevo. Lance y Keith, después de haber tenido una salida en grupo y haber dejado a los chicos en sus casas, quedándose a dormir en el hogar de McClain, hogar que Keith comparó como un hogar en llamas; y así, quiso Keith arder con Lance en el sillón más grande de la sala.

Quería que lo quemara, quería que lo lastimara, quería que lo llevara al sopor de la lujuria y que aquel amor juvenil no durara lo mismo que la mecha de un cerillo, entendiendo en el genuino proceso de su enamoramiento que Lance quemaba, justo como el fuego.


End file.
